From Drab To Fab
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Purvi was a simple girl until she met Emily who was a beauty advisor. Emily decides to show her how to look amazing! She only needs few steps for this! What necessary is just do whatever Emily says. Let's see the amazing transformation of Purvi! A DAY AT SALOON!
**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. **FantasticMAGGI02** , **Bossnbear** , **Topaz007** , arooj, **luv u** **shreya** , shree, Aftab, RajVi Fan 123, **kv's lover sunshine dareya** , **salmazhv** , bharathi, **Drizzle1640** , **Ravu161** and Guest21 thanks for reading and reviewing my fiction on DaReya. Guys "Every Love Story Is Beautiful, But Ours Is My Favorite" is a COMPLETE fiction,not meant to be updated.

* * *

 _Purvi was a simple girl until she met Emily who was a beauty advisor. Emily decides to show her how to look amazing! She only needs few steps for this! What necessary is just do whatever Emily says. Let's see the amazing transformation of Purvi!_

She woke up, showered and then checked for the mail-box. A newspaper, an electricity bill and a gift. _"No name from the sender!"_ she thought. Purvi was a regular girl until she received a gift.

 _A BEAUTY SALOON VOUCHER_

 _"What! Saloon, am I supposed to go in the hectic day schedule. Who's the sender? Mum?"_ she murmured under tongue. _"Forget that! Who's the sender, I don't care but sure I'll go there. After becoming a CID Officer, I just forgot the way to my life care. Murders, crime, investigation, chase, shoot-out! Ugh! I'm definitely going."_

 _She called Shreya and told her to give a leave form on her behalf. After daily rituals she managed to get dressed and took her car keys._

 _"Ah! Tyre flat. Thank God! I know to fix it."_

She took the jack, wrench and spare tyre from dingy and started off. She loosed the nut with wrench and lifted the car with jack. Then she removed lug nuts and pulled off the flat tyre and placed the new one. Then she tightened the ug nuts again and lowered the car to ground. Put the tools back in dicky. The process took 15 minutes with fatigue and dirt on her face.

 _"Finally! I gotta go,"_ she said drove off to the saloon. Reaching the saloon, Purvi was welcomed by Emily. _"Hey! i'm Emily, your beauty adviser. I'll show you how to look amazing in just a few steps. Follow me,"_ she led Purvi to a private room and then came back with body oils and facial kit.

 _"Let's start!,"_ saying she applied the Cucumber Cleansing milk _. "You know what! Cucumber cleansing milk is always refreshing. You'll feel relaxed."_

After about 10 minutes of message Emily removed it.

 _"Really! It's so... I mean I feel so relaxed.,"_ Purvi exclaimed.

 _I've always been the kind of girl_

 _That hid my face_

 _So afraid to tell the world_

 _What I've got to say_

 _But I have this dream_

 _Right inside of me_

 _I'm gonna let it show_

 _It's time to let you know_

 _to let you know_

 _"Now! Aloe mask. When_ _you're looking to refresh, hydrate, moisturize, soothe and heal your skin, get it,"_ Emy said whie applying and put lemons on her eyes. _"Lemons lessen eye fatigue."_

 _Afterwards, she applied rose water with a cotton bud on the face._

 _"Rose water give skin compliment moisture, you can have this magazine to pass time,"_

 _"Olive keeps skin moisture no loss."_ Emily said as she applied the olive oil on her face. _  
_

 _"Plain yogurt effectively blocks the ultraviolet (UV) radiations light sunburn."_

 _"Then I need lots of it. I'm outdoors most of the time,"_ Purvi chuckled as did Emily.

 _"Yeah! I know. Being a CID Officer is tough! Isn't it?"_

 _"How you know,"_ Purvi asked Emily with surprise.

 _"Oh! Come'on, even a child would know the great C-I-D. You guys, too, are homo sapiens I guess,"_ the both girls shared a laughter moments.

 _This is real_

 _This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

 _"I'm gonna apply concealer. You have pretty dark circles around your eyes and these pimpies."_

 _"Pimpies? What on the Earth are these?"_ Purvi asked Emiy.

 _"Oh! I have this nick-name for Pimples."_

 _"Hehehe...You're fun!"_

 _"I know I know!"_ , she winked.

 _"Time for eyebrows. Plucking is tedious and painful but it gives face a flawless and face-framing arch."_

 _"Go ahead then. I'm all yours for today, you know."_ The session was not more than 20 minutes.

 _Do you know what it's like_

 _To feel so in the dark_

 _To dream about a life_

 _Where you're the shining star_

 _Even though it seems_

 _Like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself_

 _It's the only way_

 _"Now you look amazing. Let's move to hair care._ _Your hair diagnosis shows that your hairs are damaged. The first step is too cut the split ends."_

They go 'snip snip snip' Purvi's hairs were now much worthy to see.

 _"Time for the hair treatment. L'Oréal Paris Total Repair 5. Five problems, one solution."_ she said mimicking the L'Oréal Paris advertisement.

" _You are at that. The mimicry."_

After the hair treatment Emily said, _"Now we will apply new hair color that will match your skin tone."_

 _"Hair color?"_

 _"Yes, why are so tensed?"_

 _"It will look so unnatural."_

 _"Noways! Who told you that. Trust me you will look great."_

 _"Okay!" Purvi shrugged and Emily set to work._

 _"Ta Da! Watch this. I gave Auburn with hints of copper and gold. It looks great. isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah! It's indeed good, in fact it's great Emily," Purvi said while looking herself in the mirror._

 _This is real_

 _This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

 _"Your hair looks fabulous but the hard work is just beginning. Your makeover is complete but look at your outfits._ _Well! That looks like the one my grandma wears. You need new outfits. Oh! Luckily we have a shop in our saloon. Lets find something of your style. Come."  
_

They both went to a wardrobe room which have pretty much dresses, from formal to causal, Traditional to Western, full length to short, every type.

 _"Select one and try. Changing room is in the South-East corner."_

Purvi selected a _C_ _offee Gold Nimbus Anarkali_ dress and give it a try. And it looked all **PERFECT** on her.

 _A girl in Auburn loose curls with hints of copper and gold, Coffee Gold Nimbus Anarkali dress and a light makeup._

 _"What an amazing transformation! My job is done."_ Emily said as Purvi paid the money and drove off to her place wondering who was the one who sent her that voucher.

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _This is me_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

Later, a man in dark is shown in front of Purvi's house at mid-night with a smile on his face, _"Your eyes are the stars think they are not shinning. Your hair falling perfect to your clavicle bone. Your lips I can kiss that the whole day. You are perfect the way you are."_ and then he disappears like phantom.

 _ **Some mysteries are better left unsolved.**_


End file.
